fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Corona
|-|Corona= |-|True Form= Corona is the Embodiment of Order and Harmony and a key figure in the Shardsverse Series. She is the direct counterpart of her brother, Kairos, who embodies Chaos and Discord. Several million years ago, she and her brother fought each other in a cataclysmic battle that resulted in the splitting of the plane, Ethermateria, into two separate shards. The shattering of the universe resulted in their powers being reduced to three-fourths of what it once was, however, the two shards are bound where the split occurred. By merging with a mage, she was able to seal her brother inside an obelisk crafted from her Primordial Magics. Her fusion with the mage created a being known as the Ever-Being. After the death of each one, Corona seeks out a new host. Her current host is a girl named Rosa Everrin. History Corona was born long ago alongside the other Rune Dragons with the formation of Ethermateria. She was born from the Primordial God of Creation and Genesis, Alpha. She is the second oldest of the Rune Dragons coming shortly after her twin brother, Kairos. In the infantile days of Ethermateria, the Primordial God of Extinction and Destruction, Omega, and his Four Horsemen alongside the Primordial Goddess of Light, Radia. After Omega was banished, she and her siblings erected a barrier around Ethermateria to prevent the Four Horsemen and Omega from entering the dimension ever again. Billions of years later, Corona and her siblings would enjoy life among the mortal races. She would become beloved even by the proto-humans and worshipped as the benevolent goddess of light and order. Her brother, Kairos, would become jealous of the worship his sister received. The two argued for a while and Kairos left. Hundreds of years after her brother had disappeared, Corona spotted a group of proto-humans sacrificing a young boy to someone. Appalled, she appeared before them and set the girl free. Her brother confronted her and the two argued. Kairos offered that she offers herself in the place of the child to which her heart shattered. She refused and Kairos attacked her. The two fought over the course of thousands of years, with entire universes falling in their battle. Eventually, the two returned to Ethermateria wherein a final clash, the realm shattered into two. With all her power, Corona prevented the total collapse of the realm. The result was a loss of power for her and her brother along with the rest of their siblings. Millions of years, the two would continue their war until Corona would find a mage who helped her after she crashlanded on Materia. She fused with the mage during the Fusion and sealed her brother away at the Origin Point, the realm where the two universes were still connected within the Runic Obelisk. Appearance Corona is a beautiful woman. She has perfect, unblemished skin and has golden-white hair. Her eyes are said to be the same color as the purest of gold and shine with the same intensity as the Sun. She wore a white and gold hooded battle dress. Her arms were covered in silver armor with the rerebrace and counter being pure silver in color and the vambraces bearing gold highlights. In her true form, she appears as a large white griffon like dragon with large eagle like wings. Her size varies in this form as she can be as large as a housecat to being so large that she is beyond 4-D space. Personality TBA (Has yet to be introduced into the story) Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B | Unknown Name: Corona, Ormazd, Ma'at, Order, Taiyang, Sol, Etheria (Shares the name with the Universe), Anaria, etc. Origin: '''Shardsverse '''Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years (Existed since the Creation of Ethermateria) Classification: God, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Lesser Primals exist as non-corporeal, conceptual beings. Corona, herself, embodies Order and Light across all of Creation.), Non-Corporeal (In her True Form), Flight, Shapeshifting, Fusionism (Fused with the First Host to create the Ever-Being), Teleportation, BFR, Telepathy, Large Size (Type 10), Acausality (Type 4; Lesser Primals exist beyond the Axis of Time itself, immune to multiversal wide changes in the time stream.), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Order Manipulation (Corona is the concept of Order across all of Creation and can manipulate Order to her will as if she was controlling her arm. She can manipulate concepts associated with Order such as Law, Peace, and Power. She can erase, create, and modify laws), Peace/Harmony Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Corona is the Embodiment of Light and thus can control it to a degree higher than that of even Michael and Lucifer.), Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level), Aura, Magic, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Empowerment (Is restored to her full power during the Fusion, an event that occurs every 26,000 years in which Etheria and Materia merge into a single universe temporarily), Mind Manipulation (Can calm and pacify others), Forcefield Creation, Creation and Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Against weaker beings; Temporarily removed the Emerald Rune's ability to teleport. She willing cut herself alongside her twin brother off from Inferior Zenith limiting them to Hyper Space and Lower Space and anchored themselves to Ethermateria.), Sealing (Sealed her brother away alongside the First Ever-Being within the Origin Point using her Primordial Magics), Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Sword Wielder, Extreme Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse Level '''(Is equal to her brother, Kairos, who is the Embodiment of Chaos and Discord across the whole of the Multiverse. Defeated and sealed her brother at the Origin Point, though she required the help of the First Ever-Being as she was extremely weakened at the time. Enveloped the entirety of Etheria and Materia in a barrier to prevent the Greater Primals from interfering in between her and her brother's battle.) | '''Unknown (At her full power, she is superior to her younger siblings. Was able to fight off all Four Horsemen by herself and banish them from Ethermateria. Her battle with her brother was so cataclysmic that the Ethermateria split into two different realms and caused the destruction of countless other continuities. The Archangel Lucifer described their battle as the beginning of Armageddon as not even Hyper-Space was safe from their war and required the combined effort of himself, Magnus, Elesia, and Aira to keep them from entering and destroying everything. Is required to anchor herself to leylines lest her overwhelming power destroys the very foundations of the universe she chooses to appear on. Before Omega attempted to destroy Ethermateria, Corona existed in Lower Zenith, a realm beyond the infinite dimensional Hyperspace.) Speed: Immeasurable | Likely Immeasurable (At her full power, she has to willingly restrict herself in order to manifest in a lower-dimensional space. She is immune to changes in the timestream on a multiversal scale and can exist outside the planes of existence.) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown, likely High Hyperversal (Can interact with Etheria whilst she was on Materia.)|High Hyperversal (Can freely interact with other universes and can exist outside them as an abstract being.) Standard Equipment: *'Excalibur': Also known as the Sword of Infeffable and Everlasting Light. This is the main weapon of Corona. It was passed down from Ever-Being to Ever-Being and was lost during King Arthur's time as the Ever-Being. The sword has the power to channel light from other worlds and unleash it as a world splitting wave of energy. Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Destroyed the entire continuity of Vitae-Ata *Defeated and banished all Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, which are aspects of Omega and the antithesis of her younger siblings *Sealed away Kairos alongside the First Ever-Being Key: Weakened Corona | True Corona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Order Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sealing Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 1 Category:Primordials Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Unknown Tier